The present invention relates to a container for feeding arc furnaces, the container having a segmentized bottom for release of the content of the container by means of controlling folding down of the segments.
German printed patent application No. 1120638 discloses a container and feeding device for arc furnaces of the type to which the invention pertains. The container includes segmentized, sector-like or pie-shaped flap elements which can be folded down. The container is provided with a closure construction which is comprised of two axially slidable interconnected disc-shaped bodies having a beaded construction along the edges. The bottom segments have thicker ends which are inserted between the two disc-shaped closure bodies. As the two bodies are pushed towards each other, the segments are held in position.
Feeder containers having such a segmentized bottom permit deep insertion of the respective container into the furnace, opening the container briefly above the melting vessel and retracting the container thereafter. The feeding is therefore characterized by only minor development of kinetic energy of the content of the container as it drops through the open bottom. Accordingly, the brick lining of the furnace will experience little or not wear on account of mechanical impact by feeder materials. Also, the raw materials such as scrap metal will not be blended or mixed as a result of the feeding process.
Feeding as described, is generally of advantage, however, the particular container's construction is disadvantaged by the fact that the bottom segments open in an uncontrolled manner, i.e. after release the segments pivot down in an uncontrolled manner simply by the force of gravity and will readily overshoot. This means that this kind of container is not suitable for use in arc furnaces in which the wall construction above the melted bath includes or consists of water-cooled tubing.